


The Warmth of a Snowy Day

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Bencutio - Fandom, Benvolio Montague - Fandom, Benvolio/Mercutio - Fandom, Mercutio - Fandom, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio Montague has always had feelings for his best friend Mercutio. He just didn't know that these feelings would be returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of a Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ever since I read Romeo and Juliet I have always thought that Bencutio was the real love story in the play. Sorry if this isn't really amazing, but it's my first story. Please comment what you thought at the end! Thanks for reading!

It was a freezing cold day in Verona and Benvolio Montague couldn’t love it more. He loved the cold and especially loved the rare days when it snowed, it just so happened that today was one of those days.   
The snow never stayed for long, but Benvolio didn’t mind as long it came. He stood outside watching it fall his cloak wrapped tightly around him. “Why in all things holy are you outside?” said a voice from behind him. Benvolio turned around and saw Mercutio standing behind him.   
Benvolio had first met Mercutio when he was eight after he moved from Sicily to Verona to live with the Montagues after the death of his parents. He was filled with grief from his parent’s passing and had barely uttered a word since arriving in Verona when Romeo, only seven at the time, suggested that he introduce Benvolio to his friends. Benvolio agreed and Romeo introduced him to Mercutio in the town square that afternoon. Ever since then Benvolio had wanted to plant a kiss on Mercutio’s lips.   
He smiled and turned to face Mercutio, “It’s snowing” he said. “I can see that” Mercutio said and began walking over toward Benvolio, “I meant what are you doing outside when it’s this cold out?” Benvolio stared up at the sky again, “I like the snow” he said. Mercutio shivered and looked at Benvolio with his bright green eyes, “can we go inside now?” he asked. Benvolio sighed, “fine” he said and the two made their way to the Montague’s home.   
It was a large house that you could easily get lost in but today it was almost completely empty except for a few servants. The Montagues were visiting a friend in Mantua and Benvolio had decided not to go.   
A fire burned in the parlor’s large fireplace and Benvolio and Mercutio removed their cloaks and sat by the fire. “You know I heard once that if you are ever freezing to death you should undress and sleep next to the person next to you because the warmth from each other’s bodies will heat each other” Mercutio said, “and I am freezing.” Benvolio laughed just before Mercutio leaned forward and planted his lips on Benvolio’s.   
Benvolio was too shocked to react for a moment. Had this really just happened? He decided to kiss back and before long the sweet, delicate kiss turned into something much more. His and Mercutio’s tongue dancing together.   
All too soon though the kiss ended and it left both boys gasping for air. “You know” Benvolio said, “I am freezing as well.” Mercutio laughed and Benvolio got up and held his hand out to Mercutio. “What are you doing?” Mercutio asked taking Benvolio’s hand. “I have a very comfortable place where we can keep each other warm” Benvolio said. Mercutio laughed as Benvolio led him to his bedroom.   
Benvolio shut the door behind the two of them and the two collided in a kiss once again. They began to undress and laid down in Benvolio’s bed. 

Mercutio awoke in Benvolio’s arms. His clothes on the floor mixed with Benvolio’s. He smiled to himself. He had wanted to express his true feelings for Benvolio long ago and had finally taken the leap of faith last night to kiss his sweet, tender lips knowing quite well that Benvolio and him might never be friends again, but it had all paid off. It had been everything he dreamed for.   
He had always believed in fairy tales about the faerie queen Mab and paradise and true love, but he had never experienced it before last night. He closed his eyes and hoped that this would never end, that he could just stay wrapped up in Benvolio’s arms for all of eternity.   
He felt Benvolio begin to stir and looked up into his dark blue eyes. He planted a kiss on Benvolio’s cheek and Benvolio turned and smiled at him. “Good morning” he said, “are you warm now?” he asked with a slight smile on his face.   
Mercutio laughed, “Whenever I am with you I am always warm” he said and kissed Benvolio on the mouth. 

Six months later  
Benvolio dragged a wounded, bleeding Mercutio through the streets of Verona. Why had Mercutio been so stupid to get into a fight with Tybalt? Why hadn’t he just let Romeo handle his own problems?   
“Stop” Mercutio said gripping his wounded side, “stop Benvolio.” Benvolio stopped and put Mercutio down on side of a building. “Mercutio we need to get you to a doctor” Benvolio said, god there was so much blood.   
“Benvolio” Mercutio said and he touched Benvolio’s cheek with one of his hands, “this is the end.” Benvolio’s eyes filled with tears, no, no, this was not the end, Mercutio couldn’t die, not like this, not so young.   
Mercutio looked into Benvolio’s eyes, “I want you to know that I love you” he said, his voice cracking, “that I have loved since the very day we met. I want you to know that I am not afraid, I am not scared. I want you to know that.”   
Tears spilled down Benvolio’s cheeks, “I love you Mercutio” he said. Mercutio smiled, “I am so warm” he said. Benvolio kissed Mercutio softly on the lips and when he pulled back Mercutio’s eyes were closed, his breathing had stopped.   
“I will always love you” Benvolio said just before he began to sob over the body of the man he had loved his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, sorry if it really isn't very good and a little cheesy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
